


Runner

by Professional_Creeper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, Exhaustion, F/M, Gender-Neutral Smut, Gift of Life (Stargate), Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Runner, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Wraith Feeding, upside-down oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Creeper/pseuds/Professional_Creeper
Summary: At first, dozens of wraith would show up on whatever planet you lingered on too long, hunting you. Then it was just him. Always just him.You might have wondered why, but you're just so tired. Tired of always being alone. Tired of running. Tired of being tired. What if you just let him catch you?





	1. Chapter 1

You are pulled from sleep by a deep voice that echoes in both your mind and your ears at once. A wraith voice.

“Now this is remarkably unwise,” it says.

You slowly blink open your eyes. In the low firelight of the cave you’ve called home for all of a day, you see him—long straggly white hair, and a single tuft of beard. The left half of his face is hidden in shadow, but you already recognize which one this is. The star tattoo. Out of all the hunters who have pursued you, he was always the best at evading your traps, and always seemed closest behind, yet somehow he always let you slip away. At first dozens of wraith would show up on whatever planet you lingered on too long, hunting you. Then it was just him. Always just him

In a clawed hand, he holds up the device used to track your subspace transmitter. A blinking green dot represents your life. “Staying in one place will get you killed. I thought you were more clever than that.”

You grunt lazily and pull your blanket up over your chin. The wraith stiffens sharply, taken aback at your nonchalance. “You should be running now,” he warns.

You give a heavy sigh, and sit up on your elbows. “I don’t feel like it.”

“You don’t _feel_ like it? Do you wish to die?”

“Maybe,” you breathe. His face falls. “I’m just so tired. All I want is to get a full night’s sleep again. Just once. My head is always aching, and I’m always looking over my shoulders. I’m tired. I just want to rest again. If that means I have to die, I don’t care anymore.”

He growls. “How can you give up so easily?! You’ve been such an entertaining hunt—always outwitting us, out-fighting us despite great disadvantage, coming up with the most elegant plans. I admit, I have even come to admire you, for a human. The chase cannot end with such an anti-climax. You must fight for your life!”

“You already took my life away when you made me a runner! Sorry, but I don’t care if you’re disappointed. Anyway, I’m not convinced you _are_ going to kill me. The wraith had the chance to kill me when they first culled my village. Instead, they implanted this tracking device in my spine and set me free. So why kill me now?”

“Because that’s the game. And if you don’t run, there’s no game. If you stop running, your usefulness has ended.” He steps toward you, feeding hand raised in threat. You’re not afraid. You don’t feel much of anything anymore.

“So be it.” You defiantly lock onto his yellow slit eyes. “If you want your entertainment to be over, go ahead and kill me. But I’m not going to run again until I’ve had some rest.”

With a snarl, he sets his hand on your chest. The feeding slit quivers against your skin, reading it, bonding to it. You wince as it draws little pricks of blood making its connection, and squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for the end. You expect the pain to be sudden and violent as the life is sucked out of your body, leaving you a shriveled, grey husk. But the pain doesn’t come, beyond the initial incision, which feels no worse than a scraped knee.

You open your eyes. He is leaning over you, his own eyes closed in thought, half a scowl turning down the corners of his lips. His eyes snap open and lock on yours. Finally you feel something from his feeding hand, but it’s not pain. It’s more like… the opposite of pain—a bright, blinding light spreading out through your chest, warming your veins, like a hot cup of tea in the morning at your old home, in your own village, before the wraith came. Your headache is gone.

He disconnects from you, and even the drops of blood he made on your chest seem to heal magically as he withdraws.

“Wh-what was that?”

“The gift of life,” he smiles. “Just a taste. Enough to help you feel like yourself again.”

You do. You can’t remember the last time you felt okay—like you could smile, or laugh, or paint a picture. You almost want to grab a rock off the floor and start etching scribbles onto the walls.

“But, I don’t understand,” you whisper breathlessly.

He brushes a strand of your hair that had fallen out of place. “Perhaps… I am not ready to see you dead yet.” He stands, and turns to leave. Before he departs, he glances back over to your makeshift bed. “Sleep well. We will meet again soon.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaghhhh *anxiety noises*  
> basically, was considering a few kink scenarios and realized that combined, I totally had a runner-falling-for-a-wraith story. and now here we are. idk if it's any good?! here it is.

Your blood burns in your veins as you run all-out, lungs heaving like bellows. You hear the pounding of your heart even over the pounding of your footfalls on the forest floor. You leap over a fallen log, but miscalculate in the dusky twilight—your foot slips on the bark, and you come crashing to the ground, scraping your elbows on a pile of sticks.

There’s no time to wince, or catch your breath. As you pick yourself up, a glance over your shoulder tells you the wraith is close behind.

_Just a little farther._

A blue streak of stunner blast sails over your head, urging you onward, ducking behind trees and bramble to keep him from getting a clean shot. You race through a small clearing with a leaf-covered floor, and just dart out the other side, when you hear it— _SSHHWIK!_

“Argh!!” the wraith cries out, swept off his feet and suspended upside down after triggering your spring snare.

You saunter back into the clearing, victorious, and can’t help but snicker at his appearance. His arms and hair dangle below his head, almost dragging on the ground, and the long tails of his dark leather coat have fallen over him, exposing a sliver of green-hued belly that you’re very tempted to tickle.

“Well, well, well,” you taunt, circling him. “Looks like somebody made the mistake of chasing me through an area I’ve had enough time to trap. Didn’t your little tracking device warn you I’d been through this way? How unfitting a commander to make such an obvious blunder.”

He growls sulkily at you. “Yes, yes, well done. Now cut me down.”

“I don’t know. Such humiliating failure must be punished first, I think.”

His eyes narrow suspiciously and he snarls, “You would torture me? I have spared your life out of sentimental weakness—and at the first opportunity you turn on me. I thought…” his voice softens with a slip of genuine sadness, “I thought you enjoyed our new arrangement.”

Your heart aches so sharply it catches you off guard—you really have grown fond of him, but you stay in character. “Come now. I finally caught you this time,” you say in a low voice, crouching down to his level until you are close enough to feel his breath on your lips. “I deserve a reward.”

“Ah,” he exclaims in a long breath, understanding. His lips twist into a devilish smirk. “What sort of punishment did you have in mind?”

You lower your mouth to his, and he greets you, familiar and eager, sharp teeth nipping at your lower lip, tugging at it as you slowly pull away.

“I have a better use for that mouth of yours,” you say, standing. You unfasten your pants, skin prickling and face flushing as you work them off, while the wraith watches, narrow pupils flaring open with desire. A throbbing between your legs aches to be satisfied. You stand over him. “I can’t help thinking, it would be a shame not to take advantage of your being stuck at _exactly_ the right height...”

“Well, if I must earn my freedom,” he purrs. “Whatever your highness commands...” His clawed hands grab your thighs for leverage, digging into your skin as he pulls himself toward you.

He eases his mouth over your heat, tongue teasing your tender flesh. You give a sharp gasp as he makes contact, feeling the warmth begin to spread between your legs. He chuckles softly at your reaction, before sucking eagerly at your arousal, drawing an even louder moan. Your back arches almost involuntarily. “Th-that’s good,” you whimper, trying to sound commanding. He’s caught in your trap, beneath you, making wet noises as he licks and strokes to please you, yet you still feel like you’re at his mercy. You rock your hips against his warm tongue, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face to stifle your cries as you’re flooded with sensation. As you cling to him, you feel his hard bulge growing against your cheek.

"That feels so good... you deserve a reward too."

You free him from his pants and take his length into your mouth. He moans into you, a hiccup in his rhythm, but he keeps working you dutifully. You can’t believe how arousing it is having his cock fill your mouth as he licks you—its head is covered in small barbs that look sharp, but are fleshy and soft, massaging the inside of your mouth as you lap at his shaft, bobbing up and down, taking pleasure in each muffled grunt and whine you can draw from him, feeling him grow even harder.

You can already feel yourself close to the edge. Though you try to keep up a rhythm, it’s hard to focus on his needs when his tongue is hitting you in just the right places to make you oblivious to anything but the waves of tension building inside you, threatening to break. He slides a hand up under your shirt, feeding organ contracting and expanding like kisses against your skin. He circles around your chest until coming to rest on a nipple. It latches on like a suction cup, and hits you with a euphoric shock that surges through your nipple and spreads under your skin like warm electricity. You scream, gagging around his hardness, and come hard into his mouth, unable to hold back. He keeps licking and sucking you mercilessly, riding you through each spasming wave of your orgasm, until you’re completely spent, and have to push him away, panting hard and nearly sobbing.

“Did you enjoy that trick?” he flexes his feeding hand. “I thought it might put you over the edge, and my jaw was beginning to get tired.” He’s been swinging like a pendulum since you pushed him. “Now will you _let me down?!_ ”

“Oh! Yes, of course!” you turn a deeper shade of red.

You pull a hidden knife from your boot and quickly saw through the snare rope. Instead of crashing comically on his head like you’d half anticipated, he flips to his feet with feline grace. On the ground again, he towers above you, reclaiming his physical advantage—the superior strength and healing power of the wraith. Your heart flutters instinctively, preparing you to run.

Then he wrings the slippery fluids out his beard, and suddenly you forget he was intimidating.

“Did I satisfy you, my master?” he smiles, eyes glinting with false obsequiousness. But it’s enough that he plays along for you.

“You did exceptionally well today, servant.”

He nods in approbation. “Then perhaps you’ll allow me to take my own prize? Only if you’ll permit it, of course.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” you tease. “Maybe I should make you chase me again first. There are rules to this, you know.”

Without warning, he sweeps your feet from under you and has you pinned to the ground before you know what’s happened. “Caught you,” he smiles.

“Hey, no fair!”

“That must be record time.”

You’re about to pretend to protest, but he’s already kissing your neck, his hot breath in your ear turning you on all over again. You nuzzle into his silvery hair.

“Very well, then.”

 


End file.
